yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 60
の もカード |romaji = Jigoku no Sata mo Kādo Shidai|type = Anime|airs = June 14, 2015 (Japanese) September 30, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 59|next = Episode 61|image = |duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = Showdown in the Slammer}}"No Cards, No Pardon" ( の もカード Jigoku no Sata mo Kādo Shidai), known as "Showdown in the Slammer" is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya and his friends were captured by Security and taken to a camp that everyone fears, with the rumor that once you're in, there's no way out. Yūya, who is worried about the missing Reira, is reunited with his fellow Lancers. But the rejoice is short lived as they find a Duelist who controls all prison guards and prisoners waiting for them. Summary .]] Shingo yells at the Security officers to let him go and asks who they think he is, and the officer handling him tells him to shut up before tossing him into the back of a van. Shingo gets up, furiously asking the officer if he knows what will happen when Shingo tells his father about this, but he's interrupted by first Shinji and then Crow being thrown in on top of him. Yūya is thrown in next, and he turns just in time to catch Serena and prevent her from falling. As the officers begin to close the door, Yūya shoulder charges it, yelling Reira's name. The officers tell Yūya to stop resisting, but he ignores them, asking where Reira is until they finally slam the doors shut. , Amanda and Tanner crying Crow's name.]] Frank, Amanda and Tanner run up, crying Crow's name, and a Security officer urgently tells them not to get any closer. Crow gets up to the back window, telling the kids not to worry about him and to eat properly. The van drives away, with the kids crying Crow's name and Amanda yelling at the officers to give him back. Yūya continues to yell at the driver, begging him to stop. Crow tells Yūya to calm down, and Yūya protests that he has to find Reira. Serena reassures Yūya that he doesn't have to worry about Reira; since she saw Tsukikage rescue him when they were captured. Crow observes that Tsukikage came from another dimension like Yūya did, and Serena confirms it, theorizing that Tsukikage was looking for them under Reiji Akaba's orders. Yūya is surprised, and Crow suggests that it's one less thing to worry about. apologizes to Shinji.]] Shingo noses the camera, protesting that it's not since this is clearly a mistaken arrest; he'll tell his father on them and get them all fired. He yells at the driver, and Serena tells Shingo that he needs to calm down too. Crow apologizes to Shinji, given that Shinji was only trying to warn them and ended up captured too. Shinji reassures Crow that at least they managed to avoid the kids getting captured. Crow muses that he hopes that the kids won't resort to stealing food again, and Shinji reminds Crow that their friends on the outside will take care of them. Yūya looks around the van, wondering where Security is taking them. Shinji laughs, commenting that if Security put you in a car, it can only be taking you to one place. orders that the girl who used Fusion Summoning, be kept separate from the others.]] In his office, the Director briefs the head of the Facility, explaining that the five that they have captured will be arriving there shortly. He orders that Serena, the girl who used Fusion Summoning, be kept separate from the others; once she's all settled in, he will come by to investigate. The Director tells the Facility head that he can treat the others like the rest of his prisoners, but he must lock them up and keep an eye on them. He muses that he has plenty of time and will investigate each of the prisoners thoroughly. 's orders.]] At the Facility, a blonde guard is playing Wheelie Breakers on a handheld, cheering that he's in the lead. A dark-skinned guard enters the room, explaining to him that they have some new prisoners coming in; ordering them to be kept separate and to keep an eye on them, and to put the girl with them into special confinement. The blonde guard is barely paying attention, but he reassures the other guard that he's got it. reassures Yūya that it's okay.]] The van arrives at the Facility, and the blonde guard and a female guard receive orders from an officer. Shingo protests that he's Shingo Sawatari, but one of the officers tells Shingo that he's never heard of him, so he should be quiet. The woman tells Serena that she's being placed in special confinement away from the others. Yūya is surprised, but Serena reassures him that it's okay, so Yūya shouldn't make a scene, and the female guard leads her away. , their Deck is as valuable as their life.]] The blonde guard explains that their Duel Disks will be confiscated, and returns their Decks to them, stating that unauthorized Dueling is not allowed. Crow is surprised that their Decks aren't being confiscated, and the blonde guard explains with a smile that here, their Deck is as valuable as their life. He comments that they'd better enjoy it while they can, and with that, he welcomes them to the gathering place of scum. explains that everyone here is a Common arrested under false pretenses.]] The doors open to the main communal area of the Facility; a cylindrical space ringed with cells that rise far above the floor. Shingo muses that from that greeting they can forget about expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal. Crow explains that aside from a select few dangerous individuals, everyone here is a Common arrested under false pretenses. Shinji comments that there's easily 100 to 200 held on false charges. Yūya asks if that means that they are like them. Shinji admits that it's true, but here there are only two types of people; those with no light left in their eyes, and those whose eyes still glow. He glances aside at some prisoners defiantly. , Shinji, Yūya and Crow that from now on this will be their home sweet home.]] The Lancers' and Commons' Solid Vision cuffs are dematerialized, and the blonde guard locks their shared cell, telling them that from now on this will be their home sweet home. He warns them to make sure that they get along with their fellow trash roommates and leaves with a snicker. Crow snorts, noting the sarcasm. As the blonde guard walks away, he remembers that he was told something about the others, but dismisses it and walks away. prisoners asks the newcomers if they're going to greet them.]] Crow wonders what they'll do now, and the group look around the cell, noticing two other Commons prisoners, one in red and another in green. The red Common comments that it looks like they have some newcomers. Yūya is surprised, and the red Common asks if they're going to greet them. Yūya politely tells them that it's nice to meet them, and the green Common angrily asks if Yūya calls that a greeting. The red Common states that Yūya should be down on his knees saying "Nice to meet you sir!" Yūya is confused that they expect him to go so far, and Shingo arrogantly suggests that they bring him a couch if they want him to go that far. hugging Yūya.]] The two Commons aren't happy with Shingo's insolence, but then Gongenzaka walks over, telling the Commons to quit being so unseemly. Yūya is surprised to see Gongenzaka, but Gongenzaka suddenly embraces him, beginning to suffocate poor Yūya. Gongenzaka sadly observes that he thought that he'd never see Yūya again, and then to meet him here, he…but before he can finish the sentence, he bursts into tears. Crow asks in confusion who this overly affectionate guy is, and Dennis calls out from the corner of the cell, telling "little-Gon" that he's overreacting; Dennis told Gongenzaka that they'd meet here eventually. He turns over on his bed and greets Yūya in English. explains to Yūya that during his first day in the Facility, Shun got into a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement.]] Yūya is surprised to see Dennis, and Dennis explained that he was Dueling Shun in the Underground Dueling Arena and got captured. Yūya asks if Shun is here too, and Dennis replies that Shun is, and is doing fine for the most part. Unfortunately, on his first day in the Facility, he got into a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement. Shun is shown sitting on his bed as Dennis explains his predicament. The red Common calls Gongenzaka, "Bro", and he asks if Gongenzaka knows the newcomers. Gongenzaka introduces Yūya as his best friend and Shingo as his acquaintance. The two Commons are horrified at having insulted Gongenzaka's best friend and acquaintance, and they get on their knees and bow apologetically, much to the embarrassment of everyone else in the room. explains that the boss of the prisoners is in another cell, and from what he hears, has been the boss for ten years.]] Gongenzaka asks Yūya if he knows what's happened to Reiji and the others, and Yūya explains that Reira is safe and probably with Reiji, but as for Yuzu… Gongenzaka asks in surprise if Yūya has seen Yuzu, and Yūya corrects Gongenzaka that he hasn't, but she seems to be nearby. He states that they need to get out and search for her. Shingo asks if Gongenzaka can get them out since he seems to be the boss around here. Gongenzaka admits that he can't, and explains that he's not exactly the boss around the place. Dennis explains that the boss of the prisoners is in another cell, and from what he hears, has been the boss for ten years. tries to convince the cook to give him more food.]] Later the Lancers line up to get dinner. Dennis is served and walks away, but Yūya's helping is tiny, much to his indignation. The server claims that they have to ensure that everyone gets enough, despite the clearly full stocks. Yūya tries to call him out, but the prisoners behind Yūya tells him to get moving since they're hungry. Shingo is next in line, and he haughtily introduces himself, threatening the server with the promise to tell his father on him. That doesn't work either, and both Shinji and Crow are treated the same as Shinji observes. Crow suggests that they just forget about it and eat, heading off to join Gongenzaka and Dennis. is bullied at the Facility.]] Yūya suddenly notices someone in the line passing a "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" to the server, and receiving a large portion as a result. Yūya is intrigued, but Crow tells him to get moving. As Yūya heads off, a prisoner trips him up, spilling his meager meal all over the ground, and Crow turns, gasping Yūya's name. The prisoner tells Yūya that he'd better watch where he's walking. Before anyone can react, another prisoner throws a bucket of water over Shingo, Shinji and Crow's meals, claiming that he tripped over Yūya and informing them that the water came out of the cloth that was used to clean the bathrooms earlier. .]] Crow and Shingo are all ready for a fight, but the dark-skinned guard tells them that they'll be sent straight to solitary confinement if they fight. Gongenzaka agrees, telling them not to cause any more trouble and he reassures them that they'll share their food. Dennis then points out the boss of the prisoners, an old man in an olive threadbare kimono. The boss is eating some exquisite cuisine as Yūya notes, and then Gongenzaka's two friends ask if Yūya is all right. The red Common explains that the boss is in an even higher position than the local guards here, and the boss eats silently before opening an eye to look at Yūya. , Shingo, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners are tasked with cleaning the bathrooms.]] After dinner, Yūya, Shingo, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners are tasked with cleaning the bathrooms. Crow indignantly protests that they just finished doing the dishes, but the blonde guard replies that cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers of the week. He warns them that the boiler has been turned off so that if they try and take an impromptu shower they'll get a cold one. One of the other Commons walks forward, claiming that he came down with a cold, and he gives an "Ally of Justice Light Gazer" card to the blonde guard. gives a "Jurrac Meteor" and "Ancient God Flamvell" to the blonde guard.]] Yūya realizes that the Commons are using card bribes, and the other Commons walk forwards, claiming to be suffering muscle fatigue, malnutrition, and feeling sleepy as they hand a "Jurrac Meteor", "Ancient God Flamvell" and "Wind Farm Genex" respectively to the blonde guard. The guard tells them that they can go, and he tells Yūya, Shingo, Shinji and Crow that they will do the rest. Shingo protests that there is something wrong with this, and the guard warns them that if they don't do it properly, they'll have to do it over. chastizes Shingo for thinking in that manner as cards aren't money and shouldn't be used as a bribe.]] Dennis later explains that cards act as a currency in the prison, which also gets you treated better. Yūya realizes that this is why their Decks were returned to them, and Shingo admits that he would have handed over some cards to eat if he'd realized earlier. Yūya chastises Shingo for thinking in that manner as cards aren't money and shouldn't be used as a bribe, but when he looks over at Gongenzaka and Dennis, he realizes that they used their cards. Yūya begins to scold Gongenzaka, but the two Commons interrupt, protesting that it's not like that. Gongenzaka tells them not to say unnecessary things, but the red Common begs Gongenzaka to let him tell Yūya. explains to Yūya that they lost their own Decks in a Duel before coming to the Facility, and thus they were bullied horribly as a result.]] He explains that they lost their own Decks in a Duel before coming to the Facility, and thus they were bullied horribly as a result. That ended when Gongenzaka punched a hole in the concrete next to the blonde guard, giving him two cards so that the prisoners wouldn't get bullied. Dennis used his cards as well, tossing a Magic and a Trap Card to the server and embedding them into the bar, warning him cheerfully that he'd better let the Commons eat. Dennis modestly notes that Gongenzaka was going off and making only himself look cool. Yūya understands what Gongenzaka did, but he still considers it wrong and Gongenzaka agrees. The blonde guard then opens the cell bars, telling the group that they've been called out. and the Commons are taken to the boss' older-styled room.]] The Lancers and the Commons are taken to the bosses older-styled room, where the boss sits on top of a large block covered by a sheet, with his two attendants in the room with him. The blue-robed attendant explains that their boss, Chojiro Tokumatsu, has called them out himself. Crow recognizes the name, and Shingo asks where Tokumatsu gets off telling them to come out here. Dennis tries to pacify Shingo, stating that he shouldn't fight these guys since it'll just make this a hassle. Tokumatsu and his lackeys tell the group to bring their cards out if they want to enjoy their life here. Yūya promptly refuses, and Gongenzaka agrees, claiming that he doesn't have a single card for the purpose of pleasing the boss of the prisoners. Yūya states that they have to get out of here as soon as possible; they aren't planning on enjoying themselves here. The green Common gets worried, but Gongenzaka reassures him that it'll be okay. tells them that he's the boss of this place, so that means that he makes the rules and that they're all beneath him so they obey him.]] Tokumatsu tells them to listen; he's the boss of this place, so that means that he makes the rules. He claims that they're all beneath him so they obey him. Yūya insists that cards are to be used for Dueling, and Tokumatsu laments that Yūya is just another brat who won't listen to reason. He tells the group to take a look at this, and he leaps off the block that he's sitting on. His lackeys remove the white covering, revealing that the block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards, including a number of Synchro Monsters and when he lands he sends up a gust of wind similar to Gongenzaka's drawing action. tells Tokumatsu that the Duels are meant to be fun.]] Tokumatsu explains that these are the cards of all who've challenged him and lost during his time at the Facility; in all this time he's never lost a single Duel. Here cards are proof of who's on top, and Dueling is proof of power. Yūya replies that Tokumatsu is wrong; Duels are meant to be fun. Tokumatsu's eyebrows twitch at the word and the green lackey laughs, commenting that Yūya thinks that Dueling is for fun. Tokumatsu furiously tells the lackey not to show him his disgusting cackling face, and the lackey apologizes. Tokumatsu turns to Yūya, telling him that if he'd just given them to him he would have let this slide. ordering the guard to bring them some Duel Disks.]] He calls for the guard, and the blonde guard runs up, asking what Tokumatsu needs. Tokumatsu throws a "Harpie's Feather Duster" at the door and embeds it in the bars, ordering the guard to bring them some Duel Disks; they're going to Duel now. Realizing that he's been given a rare card, the guard immediately complies. Tokumatsu notes that in the Facility it's said that cards determine your fate, and if Yūya won't listen, he'll have to learn the hard way and had better prepare himself; Tokumatsu will knock some sense into him through a Duel. Yūya replies that he wouldn't have it any other way. vs. Yūya.]] As the two face off, Tokumatsu comments that Yūya still doesn't get it yet; those who fight against those on top are always crushed. Yūya activates his Duel Disk, replying that they'll see if he gets crushed or not. Calling Yūya a brat, Tokumatsu activates his own Duel Disk, and they both shout "Duel!" Tokumatsu starts, adopting a pose that Shinji and Crow recognize, activating the Magic Card "Hana Awase" from his hand. It allows him to Special Summon four "Cardian" monsters from his Deck with 100 ATK, so he Special Summons "Cardian - Matsu", "Cardian - Suzuki", "Cardian - Kiri" and "Cardian - Yanagi" all in Attack Position. proceeds to activate another Magic Card, "Hanazumi".]] The four tablet slot together, and Shingo is shocked to see Tokumatsu Summon four monsters at once, and Tokumatsu proceeds to activate another Magic Card, "Hanazumi", which allows him to place three "Cardian" monsters on top of this Deck in the order that he chooses. He chooses, in order from top to bottom, "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki", "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou" and "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Then Tokumatsu activates the effect of the "Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru" in his hand, Releasing "Matsu" in order to Special Summon it to the field, and the new slat replaces "Matsu" in the sequence. When "Matsu ni Tsuru" is Special Summoned, he can draw a card, and he draws "Susuki ni Tsuki", which he immediately Special Summons by Releasing "Susuki". Releasing "Kiri" to Special Summon "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou".]] The effect of "Susuki ni Tsuki" also allows Tokumatsu to draw a card, and he draws "Kiri no Houou", Releasing "Kiri" to Special Summon it. "Kiri no Houou" also allows Tokumatsu to draw another card, and he draws the "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" that he'd placed, Releasing "Yanagi" to Special Summon it, and then drawing a card with the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Dennis gasps "Amazing" in English, impressed that Tokumatsu has brought out four 2000 ATK monsters. holds up the "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" that he drew.]] Tokumatsu holds up the "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" that he drew, but without "Cardian - Sakura " on the field, it is sent to the Graveyard. As Crow and Shinji watch, Tokumatsu steps forwards and he claims that he's not done just and that he's just getting started. He activates the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", which allows him to change the Level of all monsters that he controls to Level 2 when he Synchro Summons. Synchro Summons "Cardian - Ameshikou".]] Lightning crackles over the joined "Cardians" and they all become Level 2. Tokumatsu tunes the now Level 2 "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the now Level 2 "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", and chants "Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth, Cardian - Ameshikou!" Crow observes that in addition to his prior moves, Tokumatsu pulled off a Synchro Summon in his first turn as well, and Chojiro Sets two cards to end his turn. He tells Yūya that he'll say this again; cards are the sign of those on top, and Dueling the sign of power. takes 1500 damage due to the effect of "Ameshikou".]] Yūya replies that no matter how many times Tokumatsu says it, his beliefs won't change; Dueling is for fun. He declares his turn and he draws, but Tokumatsu claims that Yūya is naïve, activating the effect of "Ameshikou". When his opponent draws, they take 1500 damage. "Ameshikou" hurls a bolt of lightning at Yūya from its umbrella, shocking Gongenzaka as Yūya falls to 2500 LP. Dennis realizes that Yūya will take a large amount of damage whenever he draws, and Shingo comments that Yūya will have to win before that happens. Yūya claims that Tokumatsu isn't the only one who can Summon multiple monsters, surprising Tokumatsu. Yūya uses the Scale 3 "Entermate Big Bite Turtle" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to set the Pendulum Scale. Pendulum Summons "Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord".]] As the Pendulum Monsters arise in their Pendulum Zones, Tokumatsu is surprised to see that this method of Summoning is used in the outside world. Yūya explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7, much to the shock of Tokumatsu's lackies. Yūya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper" and "Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord" from his hand. confronts Yūya.]] But Tokumatsu smiles and activates a Continuous Trap Card; "Ikasama Gohatto". Since Yūya Special Summoned monsters from his hand, those monsters are returned to his hand. Dennis is floored, yelling "My god!" and he gasps that Yūya's Pendulum Summoning got shut down like it was cheating. Shingo muses in frustration that as long as that Trap Card is in play, Yūya's Pendulum Summoning will be treated like cheating. Crow adds that Tokumatsu has "Ameshikou", so Yūya will take 1500 damage every time he draws. Gongenzaka whispers Yūya's name. Tokumatsu muses that Dueling has changed greatly in the ten years that he's been in the Facility, but he'll take his undefeated Dueling and break it like it was nothing. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu Turn 1: Chojiro Chojiro activates "Hana Awase", allowing him to Special Summon four "Cardian" monsters with 100 ATK each from his Deck in Attack Position. He Special Summons "Cardian - Matsu" (CG Star 1/100/100), "Cardian - Susuki" (CG Star 8/100/100), "Cardian - Yanagi" (CG Star 11/100/100) and "Cardian - Kiri" (CG Star 12/100/100). He activates "Hanazumi", allowing him to place three "Cardian" monsters in his Deck on top. He chooses, in order from top to bottom, "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki", "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou" and "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Chojiro activates the first effect of "Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru" in his hand, allowing him to Special Summon it by Releasing "Matsu", which he does in Attack Position (CG Star 1/2000/2000). He then activates the second effect of "Matsu ni Tsuru", allowing him to draw a card. He then repeats this process three times, Special Summoning, all in Attack Position, "Susuki ni Tsuki" (CG Star 8/2000/2000) by Releasing "Susuki", "Kiri ni Houou" (CG Star 12/2000/2000) by Releasing "Kiri" and "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" (CG Star 11/2000/2000) by Releasing "Yanagi". With the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", Chojiro draws "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku", which is sent to the Graveyard by its own effect since Chojiro does not control a "Sakura" card. He activates the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", treating all Synchro Materials as Level 2 for a Synchro Summon ("Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze": CG Star 11 → 2, "Kiri ni Houou": CG Star 12 → 2, "Susuki ni Tsuki": CG Star 8 → 2, "Matsu ni Tsuru": CG Star 1 → 2). He tunes his Level 2 "Kiri ni Houou", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Matsu ni Tsuru" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" to Synchro Summon "Cardian - Ameshikou" (CG Star 8/3000/3000) in Attack Position. Chojiro Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yūya The effect of "Ameshikou" activates, inflicting 1500 damage to Yūya whenever he draws a card (Yūya: 4000 → 2500 LP). Yūya activates "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Entermate Big Bite Turtle" (Right Pendulum Scale 3, 3) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000), "Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper" (CG Star 4/100/1200) and "Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord" (CG Star 5/500/2500), all from his hand in Attack Position. As Yūya Special Summoned monsters from his hand, Chojiro activates his face-down "Ikasama Gohatto", returning all of those monsters to the hand. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Chojiro Tokumatsu Yūya Sakaki Others (incomplete) Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2